


Falling for Bruises

by cassidy_Aus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cheating, Cocaine, Depression, Drugs, Foster Care, Heroin, Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, M/M, Modern AU, Sex Change, Slowish updates, Substance Abuse, Winmin - Freeform, ereri, forced sex change, i swear ill get it done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassidy_Aus/pseuds/cassidy_Aus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm thinking of putting some German in here seeing as that's what Eren is.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

I walked through the halls with my headphones in. Today the world was my enemy. After waking up with a hangover, naked and next to my adoptive dad’s friend, I was not wanting to go to school. But, I didn’t want to stay in that shithole either. So, by default I came to hell. “Oi, Jaeger. You look like shit,” I ignore the usual comment from Jean, not in the mood to deal with his shit. But he was a persistent shit and ripped the headphones out of my head. I shouted in pain.

“What the fuck do you want Jean?” My voice was loud as I faced him. His face sported a malicious smirk. Jean grabbed my hair, getting a good grip, and slammed my head into the closest locker. It made a loud noise, but per usual, people ignored us. When Jean let go of my hair I dropped to the ground. Blood ran down the side of my face. Jean, then, reared his foot back, my hands shot up to protect my face. He proceeded to kick me in the stomach until the bell rang, sounding our five minutes to get to class. The halls emptied but I stayed on the ground. I was sure I had a broken rib or something because I was coughing up blood. 

Eventually, I pushed myself up from the ground and limped over to the restroom. I had to clean myself up. Lucky for me, there was one close. I hunched over and used the lockers to hold myself up. I finally made it and ducked in, locking the door after making sure there was no one else in there. Limping over to the mirror, paper towels in my hand, I got a good look at myself. It wouldn’t be easy to clean myself up. I grabbed a wad of paper towels and soaked them in warm water. As I touched the towel to one of the cuts a sting ran through my head. This was a habit, everyday Jean. Beat the shit out of me till I can’t walk, go to class and be a great kid, and act as innocent as possible for the rest of the day.

I finally got all the blood to stop and got it cleaned up, there was a lot of bruising. It was from now and last night, a cringe attacked me when I thought about it. The creep groping me in a drunk lust. I shook my head and tried to stop thinking about it. With a sigh, I turned to the door and threw my bag back on my shoulder. As soon as I took a step out of the door, the bell sounded. First period was over, and I had missed it. My steps rushed through the hall to my second class of the day a, particularly, my favorite. 

My English teacher’s name Zoe Hanji, but she more than forces us to call her Hanji. No Mrs. or Ms. Just Hanji. But, that isn’t why I like her class so much, I likes it nor because I could spend all class writing, doing no work, and she would pass me. She also cared more than other teachers about her students, me being her favorite. So, I wasn’t really surprised to hear her gasp when I walked in the door, ahead of everyone else, “Eren!” Hanji rushed over to me. “You poor thing, was it Jean again? I told you to go to the office. Did you do that? I’m going to guess not-” She rambled on and inspected me like a science experiment.

“Hanji, I’m fine you don’t need to worry.” I waved her off, “It was just a little fight, I’ll be fine” And with that, I turned around and took my seat, pulling out my note book and writing while the class filled in. When class actually started, I doodled on the page I had previously been writing on. My mind wandered and before I knew it, that class was over. On my way to the door, Hanji pulled me to the side.  
“Eren. Is everything alright, aside from Jean?” She asked.  
“Just a bit of writer’s block”  
“Well, you can tell me if there’s anything else. I hope you know that. I feel like your mother so if that doesn’t tell you how I worry then I have no clue what else will.” She patted my shoulder before adding, “And find yourself a man.” With that I left the room. 

I went to all my other classes and stayed quiet as much as I could. When lunch rolled around, I was shaking. This was the only time during the day where I had to see Jean’s ugly horse face. But, luckily I had lunch with my two only friends, Mikasa and Armin. “Eren! We’re over here” Armin was waving me over. After I sat, I looked over the book Armin was reading.

“Really, even at lunch.” I say referring to the Biology book that was from Armin’s personal collection. The boy just nodded and looked back at the pages. “So are we still on for after school?” I asked the two. They both agree and we continue lunch in silence. Even if all we were doing was a petty trip to the mall, I had saved up enough money for a new Led Zeppelin shirt that I had my eye on and a new pair of jean from Forever 21.

The rest of school was uneventful and Jean didn’t even beat the sit out of me after school. I grab my stuff, turn my Pandora up all the way up and stepped out of the stupid school. Once I officially got off campus, I pulled out a pack of Menthols and my lighter, lighting up a smoke. The nicotine soothed the pain of the bruises that I was positive were starting to darken. With every drag, every step, I got closer to Satan’s personal shitter. Only, I was supposed to call it home.

I put out my cigarette and walked in the door. Almost immediately, my foster father, Davis, had me pinned to the door. “Where the fuck was you, you brat! Adam said when he woke up that you were gone. What part of his for twenty-four hours do you not fucking understand?” He literally spat on me. “Huh?” He slammed me into the wall.

“I had to go to fucking school. If I missed anymore days, they would start suspecting shit. And lord knows we don’t want that.” Now was not the time for sarcasm and I knew that but he’s been pissing me off as of late.

The back talk only earned me a glare from Davis. “What the hell?” he paused and smelled me, getting really close. “Have you been Fucking smoking!? That’s it you piece of ungrateful shit! I give you a home, and feed you, and this is how you fucking repay me. With drugs?!” He began to ramble about me being an ungrateful brat and how I deserved to be on the streets. Meanwhile, I shook out of his grip and trudged up the stairs and locked myself in my room. Without Davis and Molly, my foster mother/ crack whore, knowing I managed to install about four locks on my door other than the one on my door knob. 

Once in solitary, I plugged my phone into my massive speakers and blared the song that got interrupted, which happened to be The Moment by Tame Impala. I brought my backpack over to my bed and started on my homework. Had to manage my grades or I’d get in trouble. The time passes quickly before it was 6:30. Mikasa had texted me. Outside. I got my money and phone before climbing out my window and running to their car. 

But, Murphy’s Law must fucking hate me because, as soon as I sat in the passenger’s seat, Davis burst out the front door and started running, or waddling, at the car. “Drive!” was all I said. These two knew nothing of my home life and I was ok with that.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of putting some German in here seeing as that's what Eren is.

The drive to the mall was, thankfully, quiet. I never wanted to have my friends meet those people. Even though they didn’t talk, Davis rattled them. I could tell. Once we got there though, I was a huge sign outside forever 21 “All Jeans Marked down 60%”.

“Look Mikasa” I say pointing to the sign. “That means I can buy a few pairs and the shirt and maybe some more stuff!” I was so excited. Mikasa just laughed and patted my leg, trying to calm me down. It didn’t work and soon we were parked. I had, practically thrown out the car window and ran into the store to grab three pairs of black, woman’s, skinny jeans. I had to get women’s jeans because men’s didn’t fit me properly. Plus, they weren’t tight enough. 

Soon, Mikasa and Eren caught up with me. I was already at the register and paying. Mikasa got mad at me like a mother, the guy at the cash register got a good laugh out of the two of us. “You two are the cutest couple I’ve ever seen. Though she has more control over you then I’ve seen before.” I just sent him a glare, making him laugh more as he handed me my bag. Mikasa told me to go on and finish my shopping so she wouldn’t feel rushed while she was looking for a dress. (She needed it for prom because she was dating a senior, Annie.) She didn’t have to tell me twice. 

I hurried to the other side of the mall, to the Hot Topic. God, I could spend hours in this store, and have. But, today, I was on a mission. Luckily, there was a post-Black Friday sale going on, so everything was half off. Running to the wall of shirts, I found the one I wanted. It was Led Zeppelin for their 1968 Marquee show in London. I got it a size too big for a few reasons. The first reason, I just liked oversized clothes. Reason two, this shirt had to last a while. I’m only 16 and will live on my own money for another two years.

While walking to pay for the shirt, I passed the cabinet of piercing accessories. I looked in to see a pack of electric blue gauges. It was a set going from 18-00g and only three dollars. I waved down an employee and got her to open the cabinet and grab them for me. The whole purchase was only about ten dollars, leaving me with $20. Then I realized I had enough to buy food.

Right after shooting a message to Armin, telling him where I would be, I ventured to the food court and ordered Chick-Fil-A. After I sat down, I dug into my Hot Topic bag and pulled out the gauges. I thought and removed the size 18g from the package, pulling out the studs already in my ears. Just then, Armin walked up. “Eren, do you mind if I sit with you? Mikasa’s annoying me a bit. She thinks that just because I’m gay that I have a flamboyant taste in clothing. What are you doing?” He looked down at the gauges then back at me.   
“I’m putting in the new earrings I got” I stated and he gave me a disapproving look.  
“Those will stretch your ears and ruin your life.” I just shrugged and slipped them in with, surprising, ease. Once the two were in and secured, I focused on my food. It was eaten very quickly. I didn’t even care that it had pickles on it. Food was food and I ate it when I got it.

Soon Mikasa met us in the food court with a beautiful purple dress and things to go with it. I couldn’t imagine how pretty she looks in it. She sat for a bit but, we were interrupted by the intercom saying the mall was closing soon. We got back to the car, it was significantly colder than when we arrived, and drove. I was the first to be dropped off. When Mikasa pulled in front of my house I saw a car that was all too familiar. It was Adam’s Car. This most likely meant I was being rented out again. I said good bye to my friends and snuck around the back of the house to climb back into my room. After in, I hid my new items in the back of my closet. If Davis finds them, he’ll throw them away.

I stayed in my room for a few hours before I heard footsteps on the stairs. Refusing to move, Ijust lay on the bed and listen to The Animals. My door was thrown open. Fuck! I forgot to dead lock the fucking thing. I frantically thought. There in my doorway stood Adam, and in his hands were hand cuffs. I knew what was going to happen. Frozen in fear, I just stared, wide eyed. “Today is Friday, meaning you have no school tomorrow. You can be my pet all day Eren.” He was trying to sound seductive. And, I had to admit, Adam wasn’t a bad looking guy. I had no clue why he did business with Davis when he was attractive and wealthy. 

He stepped forward, loosening his tie. Out of instinct, I flinched. Adam sat on the bad and turned the music on my phone up. I already had tears blocking my vision. He put a knot in the center of his tie before shoving it into my mouth. I tried to get away but he just grabbed my hands and bound them behind my back. He then finished tying the make shift gag and made sure I couldn’t hear him. Soon, I was flipped on my stomach and Adam was pulling off my jeans and underwear. Tears were flooding out. I tried to beg him but the gag stopped the words.

My legs were then pushes forward and suddenly, he thrusted in me. It hurt, stung. His hands gripped my waist so tightly that I could feel the marks forming. I tried to scream but the cloth stopped the sound. He pounded into me relentlessly. Soon, his filthy hands ran into my hair and pull my head back so he could see my tears. They were non-stop and my eyes were closed tight. I could feel blood trickle down my leg. Then only reason I knew it was blood was because Adam was still ramming in as hard as he could.

After hours of it, Adam finally pulled out, flipped me on my back and released on my face. He then collapsed next to me, falling asleep. Meanwhile, I’m still bound with cum drying on my face. My music was still blaring in my ears. Then, the man next to me, wraps his arm around me, trying to cuddle. Hell no. I am not cuddling with you, you monster. 

I Eventually fall asleep, after moving away from that fotze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fotze- cunt  
> I don't know how to write rape scenes. that's ok I guess.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm suffering a writers block...But I'm determined to get this put out.  
> If you have ideas, I'm open. And if I use one I'll credit the muse.  
> But bare with me, Chapters may get boring.

Adam was still here when I woke. Looking over at my alarm clock I noticed the time. It was four o’clock in the morning and apparently, the monster next to me had awoken. I know because the hand cuffs had been removed, as was the tie from my mouth, and my headphones were taken out. He actually put my phone on the charger. Adam was also dressed, well, he was wearing a pair of boxers. His arm was wrapped around my waist. I was still stark naked. With a contorted look, I pulled his arm off of me. I slid off the bed and rummaged through my drawers as quietly as possibly. Pulling out a pair of underwear and grabbing the bag from the mall. I started to walk to the bathroom when I heard my name. “Eren? Baby? Where are you going?” Adam’s sleep filled voice told me he wasn’t quite awake. More likely on the brink of sleep still.   
“Just to the bathroom. I’ll be back in a bit. Du bist mein Teddybar.” I almost vomited at that. 

After I changed, I checked to see if Adam was asleep. He was. With a sigh of relief, I snuck downstairs. Davis was passed out on the couch with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. Rolling my eyes, I tip-toed to the door, slipped on my Vans and my jacket, and quietly opened the front door. It creaked but, eventually was open enough for me to slip through. Once outside, I quickly shut the door. My feet began to move. They took me to the only place I felt safe. 

Reaching in my pocket, I fished out a cigarette and the lighter. Walking, I lite up the smoke and began to walk towards my safe haven. I called it Nirvana, it being the peace in my chaos. It wasn’t much. Just an opening in the woods a half a mile from my home. The grass always seemed to be green and in the spring, purple and orange flowers covered the ground. It was the definition of beautiful to me. I’ve used the area as my muse many times. I’d bring my paints sometimes. Others just a journal to write in. Most of the time though, I go to get away. Which was the exact reason this morning.

After two full cigarettes, I was there. It was dark, but I was ok with it. Moving to the middle of the open area, I laid on the ground, wincing slightly, and looked up to the stars. All at once the tears came. I cried and cried. Being alone, so deep in the woods, was the only time I felt I could express myself. Whether that be crying, or singing or painting. I never shared my art, never expressed myself unless it was by myself. Mikasa and Armin didn’t know anything about me. Nor my home life. And I was determined to keep it that way.

My phone went off. It was a text from Adam. My tears made it hard to look at.   
Adam: Where are you?  
Eren: Went for a smoke. Had to buy a new pack. Need anything while I’m out Kuschelbär?  
I hate having to call these monsters pet names. But if I didn’t, I’d get a bad “review” and Davis will have a fucking field day. Adam especially loved when I spoke German. These people make me hate my nationality.  
Adam: No. But I have to leave. I’ll be back next week. You did great this time. ;)

I stood up and started to walk away. Looking at the time on my phone. It was now almost 5:30. I ran to the gas station and bought a new pack of smokes. “Nice shirt kid.” Was about all that was said by the cashier. When I walked out, I noticed a really nice car. I took a step closer to see the make and model and almost passed out. It was a black, 1955 Ford Thunderbird, In perfect condition. I only knew this car from my rare times of watching Top Gear on BBC.   
“Oi, brat! What are you doing to my car?” I quickly turned to see a man staring at me with his arms crossed. His hair was oddly cut and a suit jacket draped over his shoulders, not on properly. I didn’t get the best look before he took a step closer to me. “Answer the question.”  
“S-sorry. It’s just… It’s such a nice car and I was just trying to see if it was really a ’55 Thunderbird.” I was biting my lip. This tiny man in front of me was actually very scary. He looked like the kind of person who would fight you for looking at him wrong.   
“You know your cars son. I’m Levi Rivaille.” He stuck his hand out to me but I flinched. It was an instinct that I couldn’t avoid no matter how hard I tried. Levi Pulled his hand back, getting the message.   
“Eren Jaeger.” I said simply. He nodded and walked to his car. Turning, I started to walk away. I pulled out a cigarette from the pack and lit it up, walking back home. Walking slower made the walk longer as long as possible. But, eventually I was back. Seeing movement in the window, I decided against the front door and climbed up to my window. I had left it open so it was easy to slide in. 

Once in I was in, I closed my window and stripped and got under my covers just in time. Davis barged in my room shouting for me to wake up. Sitting up and facing him, I rubbed my eyes. “You must have done that German shit again. Adam paid me double. Here,” He threw a bag of McDonalds at me. I gave him a confused look. “Good dogs get a reward. So eat before I change my mind you little shit.” And with that he closed my door. Davis being nice was new for me. I was reluctant to eat until I got a sniff of the hash brown. Tearing open the bag, I pulled out two hash browns and two McGrittles. Moving to the ground, I pulled a box out of the underneath of my bead, opened it and retrieved a monster. 

After devouring all the food and chugging the Monster, I dressed again and walked down stairs. Molly was sitting on the couch with a bong and a guy’s head between her legs. And this man was not Davis. I just looked away and rushed out the door. My phone began to ring as soon as I shut the door. It was Armin. “Hey Arlert. What’s up?”   
“Hey, so there’s a party at Annie’s and Mikasa got us invited. Please go with us?” Armin begged.   
“I’ll try. But you know how my parents are. Studying has priority over party’s. But who knows, I can try to sneak out.” I started to walk myself to my part time job.   
“About that. Can we talk about yesterday? Who was that man?”  
“Armin, can we not do this over the phone,” I needed time to think of an excuse. “Anyways, I have to go to work. I’ll try for the party. Bye.” Not waiting for a reply, I hung up the phone and stepped into the Spinelli’s and stepped behind the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuschelbär -Cuddle bear  
> Du bist mein Teddybar- You are my Teddy bear


	4. Chapter Four

Working at spinellis has its perks. You work with the occasional pot smoker and can bum a drag off their blunts. Getting caught smoking in the back wasn't as bad. And sometimes the boss would join you.

I was behind the counter, changing the music when the door chimed. Moving closer to the front, I saw a customer. "Hi. Can I help you?" The person turned around and I saw who it was.  
"Well hello, shit for brains." Jean was standing in front of me. "Get me a large cheese pizza and five cups. And hurry up. I'm very impatient." He barked before walking off to the dining area. I just rolled my eyes and went to place the order.

Bringing it out, I saw four people had joined him. As I walk into the area, Marco is pulled onto Jeans lap and by the looks of it is having his face eaten. I looked away and set down the food and urinals. Connie immediately grabbed a slice of pizza and started stuffing his face. Reiner and Bertoit were in a deep conversation.As I tried to leave, Jean detached from Marco "My friend Eren said that this was on the house. Right?" He shot me a threatening look and I nodded.

With a sigh, I walked back to the front of the store. Digging in my pocket, I pull out the last of my money and put it into the cash register. "Fuck my life."

The end of work ment going back to the hell I live in. I put my headphones in and shoved my hands in my pockets. Loud music was filling my ears. But it was interrupted by a phone call. "Hello?" I was bombarded by loud music immediately.  
"Eren! Theres this really hot guy and he brought his friend," It was armin and he was drunk. "They're both really hot. You need to get to the party, now!" And with that, the line went dead. I shrugged, deciding to check of my home situation first. 

I got to the house and saw Davis and Molly passed out, naked. Cringing, I turned and made my way to Annie's house. "Maybe a party wont be too bad, " I thought. She didn't live too far. I heard the loud techno music as soon as I turned the corner. Lights were flashing out of the windows of the big house. People were scattered on the lawn.

Walking in, I made it my mission to find Armin and make sure he's safe. He was gullible and stupid when he was drunk. I found him quite easily. He was the only short blonde boy on the dance floor. But as I got closer, I saw a tall man behind him. His hands on Armin's hips. Armin was grinding on the man and I knew right then. He was as sober as they get. I want to stop him but I decide against it, not wanting to ruin his fun.

Moving through the room, I looked for Mikasa. Turning into a hall way I see her sucking Annie's face. Sighing, I walked to the couch and sat down. All of my friends seem preoccupied so there was no purpose in being here. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out checking my messages. It was from Davis.  
Davis:WHERE ARE YOU BITCH  
Eren:work  
Davis: Bullshit! Im at your fucking job and you aren't  
Eren: You sure its the right location?  
Davis: Shut your motherfucking smartass up.  
Davis:Get home now... You have a customer

I rolled my eyes and slid my phone into my pocket. It kept buzzing but I ignored it. Suddenly I was attacked by Armin. "Eren! You made it!" I laughed at the over excited boy.   
"Get off me coconut!" He nodded with a smile moved off of me.   
"Oh Eren! This is Erwin." He started, his voice then dropped to a whisper. "He's the one I was telling you about..." Then, he giggled.  
"Armin," I keep my voice to where only he could hear, the man being behind Armin. "Did he slip you drugs?"   
"God! Eren, he's a nice guy. Very sweet. I think we're dating... Oh! That reminds me." He turned to Erwin "Go get your friend." And the man left.  
"Armin, I have to go home. My parents 'll be mad. Davis is texting me and is expecting me home from work soon." I stood, hugged my friend and left.

I practically ran home, knowing what would happen if I was late. Opening the front door, I rushed in. "Ah, Eren. You're finally home." A man stood from the couch and walked over to me. "Your parents left for a few days so we'll have the whole house to ourselves. I'm Kenny Ackerman. And for the next twelve hours, I own you."


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short.. next one'll be longer. I hope. I'm blanking really bad and have no good ideas. So sorry, felt I needed to get another chapter up for you guys. <3 also... go listen to Love song by the Cure. No particular reason.

Kenny had black hair that reached his shoulders, stubble littered his face. He stood a whole head higher than me. The steely eyes were dangerous looking. “You seem very thin. Come, let’s get you something to eat. Can’t have you passing out on me now, can we?” He took long strides past me and opened the door, looking back at me. “Come now, pet.” I nodded and walked out of the house, looking at my feet the whole time. “Where would you like to eat?” Kenny fell into step behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist.  
“Doesn’t matter” I tried to wiggle out of his grip, only for him to pull me closer and tighten his grip.  
“Don’t you dare try and get away! We’ll be getting a shit ton closer than this tonight, bitch!” He spat in my ear before grabbing my chin and kissing me roughly. I didn’t kiss back, but he pried my lips apart and shoved his tongue into my mouth. When he finally pulled away, his hand returned to my waist as he led me to the car.

The drive was quiet. He played music but it was jazz or something. I wasn’t paying attention; my focus was out the window. Kenny was tall and looked built, muscular. The thought of what he would force me into was scary. Sure, I was used to being forced into sex, but this man gave off a vibe that was more terrifying than sex alone. Something was off.

Dinner was uneventful. I was taken to this sushi restaurant and was forced to eat two whole rolls, a salad, and a whole bowl of rice. On the up side, I had Pepsi to wash it down with. The downside, Kenny’s eyes were watching me the whole time. Not just watching me, but watching my mouth. He was practically drooling.

Once I had finished my food, I was told to go and wait in the car. The workers and other customers gave me strange looks. I assumed it was because of my still bruised face. After sitting in the car for a few minutes, my phone buzzed with a message from an unknown number.  
317-815-9976: Who is this? Erwin gave me a random person’s number and told me to text it.  
Eren: Umm who is dis?  
Eren: Ohhhhhh you are the friend Armin wanted me to wait for. Srry had t get home.  
317-815-9976: It's ok. I don't understand why Erwin keeps trying to set me up with strangers. Sorry for bothering you  
I started to type 'No, you weren't bothering me" but Kenny appeared out of nowhere and snatched my phone away.  
[WHO THE FUCK IS THIS AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TEXTING MY BITCH!]  
317-815-9976: Calm down. My friend told me to text this number. I didn't know  
And with that, he threw my phone out the window. It crashed into the ground and we drove off. "What the actual fuck?! That was my phone!" I let my anger get the best of me. That was a mistake. A sting spread across my cheek before I realized, I just got slapped.  
"Be grateful that I don't want to get my car dirty. And that that's all you get, for now." The rest of the drive was silent. It was tense and threatening. I was shaking and before I knew it,we were pulling into my driveway.

As soon I stepped out of the car, he was almost immediately on me. He attacked my face. When I tried to get away, he pulled me closer and lifted me by my ass. My legs hung in the air when I came up with an idea. Slowly, I started to kiss him back. Two can play at this game. My arms snaked around as i wrapped my legs around him. I could feel him smirk into the kiss, prying my lips open and invading my mouth. He pulled back and started to suck on my neck, mumbling against my skin "Good boy." His hand left me as he opened the door. 

I nearly broke, disguised at the feel of his erection against my thigh. Now what Jaeger? I thought to myself. My plan was to tease, to do something to get out of having to get fucked. I was not in the mood for someone to shove their dick up my ass. Kenny was already walking in and shutting the door, I had to think fast. His lips moved around my neck and a cringe slipped. He must have thought it was me 'shivering in pleasure', because he reached a hand under my pants and boxers. With a squeeze I let out a whimper and winced. Kenny must have noticed because he stopped and asked "What's wrong baby boy?"  
"N-nothing." An idea came in how to get out of this. "I was hired last night and wasn't in the mood. The man didnt even prepare. He really hurt me." Pulling back, I showed him my wrists. They were cut and bruised from the handcuffs. Heres holding he'll at least go easy because I'm showing interest.  
"Well than, well have to stay away from there." I mentally fist pumped. He was walking to the couch, still holding me. When he sat he turned me around to lay my back on his chest.  
"Thank you." 

About an hour passed and I was still on his lap. We had been watching some movie but, when I turned around, I realized Kenny had fallen asleep. With a sigh of relief, I eased off his lap and tip toed to the kitchen. A hand on my wrist stopped me. "Where do you think you're going?" Shit


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter... again but I wanted to end the cliff hanger. Please help me with ideas guys. I really need it.

“Where do you think you’re going?” His voice was harsh and raspy. The grip on my wrist tightened. I turned slowly, looking terrified most likely. “Did I say you could leave?”  
“N-no. I’m sorry sir. I was just going to the bathroom then to get a glass of pop.” My eyes shifted down to the grip on his hand. A smirk grew on Kenny’s face. He let go, crossing his arms.  
“Ok. Go on to the bathroom, I’ll get you your soda.” He stood and walked past me and into the kitchen. I stood for a second, nervously, before running off and taking shelter in the bathroom. Shutting the door, I locked it and slid down the door. The dark bathroom seemed to get darker. My breathing became rapid and my vision blurred. I didn’t want to have a panic attack. Not here. It was weird that I was getting this now. I had never gotten them for this purpose. After taking a few deep breaths I stood up and flushed the toilet before opening the door and stepping out. 

I hesitantly made my way towards the living room. There was a bit of shuffling, and when I stepped out of the hall I was rushed. Kenny hurried up to me and pressed me into a rather rough kiss. Instinct took in a I pushed him away. What I didn't expect was for him to fall to the ground. "I…I’m sorry. You scared me.” Shit, I fucked up. I knew by the look in his eyes. It changed as he slowly stood up. He looked calm and that scared the shit out of me. Because it was the ‘You’re dead’ kind of calm.  
“It’s alright. I didn’t mean to spook you.” He stepped to the side. "Go on and sit down, I’ll get you a soda." I nodded and calmed a bit, moving to sit on the couch.

He soon came back and had a can of Dr. Pepper. “Here love,” I cringed at his words but took it. Kenny sat next to me and pulled me back onto his lap, kissing my neck. As I took a sip, I felt like there was an odd taste. After drinking about half of the drink, Kenny took it from me and set it down on the coffee table. At that moment I felt dizzy and my vision darkened.   
“What the fuck?” was the last thing I remember before I blacked out completely.

I woke up in my bed. My entire body hurt and every joint popped as I stood. The blanket fell from me to revel an array of yellow, black and purple covering my skin. The marks were everywhere. My arms, legs, abdomen. I was too tired to think. My memory was a blank anyways. “Maybe an after effect of Adam?” I thought to myself. Walking to the bathroom, I winced. I turned the water on in my shower and looked over to the mirror. My face matched the rest of my body with bruises and bite marks scabbed over on my neck. There were also remnants of cum dried on my face. I was mortified but turned back to the shower. As I stepped in, the hot water burned. But it was a nice, making me forget the achy bones.

I stayed in the hot stream until it turned cold. When I got out, the smell of weed drifted through the bathroom, hearing coughing with it I knew what it men. I dressed and walked down stairs. Moving to the kitchen, I made a bowl of cereal. “Hey date rape.” Davis laughed behind me.  
“Good morning.” I bitterly replied. I don’t know where this basterd gets his nicknames. Not wanting to dwell, I leaned on the counter and ate my frosted flakes.  
“Damn, Kenny really fucked you up. It suits a bitch like you.” His laughing got louder. All at once, the previous night came back. The dinner, me playing along, me pushing him to the ground, then black. “I have no fucking clue how he slipped that pill to you. I should have thought of that before. But, hey. Heine sight’s 20/20.” Dropping the bowl to the ground, I covered my mouth. What had I been forced to do? “Look Molly, the slut didn’t know.” My body ran cold. The fright turned to pure anger.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you, you sociopathic sons of bitches?”  
“What did you just say?” Davis had jumped to his feet and was grabbing my collar in an instant. Having already dug my grave, why not hit the six feet needed.   
“You heard me you idiotic prick. Ich hasse dich und weiß nicht, warum Sie mich tatsächlich verabschiedet. All you see me as is trouble so why take me in?” I didn’t realize my language slip.  
“That’s any easy one. Two reasons. One is we have a puppet. You do what we say, when we say it. The other reason, economic benefits… The government gives up money”  
“Go fuck yourselves.” I spat, literally, at him and swung my leg to kick him in the shin. He dropped me but was standing straight sooner than I expected. His fist was drawn back. When it flew, it’s made contact with my cheek. The force knocked me to the ground. Next thing that I felt was a kick to the ribs. Davis kicked my torso a few more times before putting out his cigarette on my neck.  
“That should teach you to talk back.” 

I waited for him to walk away before dragging myself to my feet and climbed the stairs. Molly and Davis were too busy fucking to notice my movement. Crawling up wood stairs didn’t help my, probably broken, ribs. “Shit.” I groaned as I got to my room. This was the last straw. I can’t call the cop’s because they won’t believe me so I’ll call the one person I knew would. Pulling my computer onto my lap, I opened skype and called Armin, making sure that my camera was off. After a few rings he picked up.   
“Hey Eren, what’s up?”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey! I'm back   
> I am, having stupid writers block which is why this took some time. But you guys have helped a lot. thank you all.

"Hey Eren. What's up?" He piped, cheerfully. I noticed his blonde hair was disheveled and his eyes looked glazed over. Not only that, but his face was flushed. He looked like he had just got back from a run. But, Armin never exercised. "Hey Ar. I... umm.. just wanted to talk." _Maybe telling him is a bad idea. He'll worry then tell Mikasa._ I knew that wasn't the only reason that telling him would be bad. For one, Davis was downstairs and could barge in at any moment. "Oh. Well then... um, H-hi" He stuttered. Armin only stuttered when he was trying to hide something from me. Being an expert liar came naturally to him but he hated to use it against Mikasa and I. "So why did you have to leave the party early last night?" _Because my father sold my night to some pedo who wanted to drug and fuck me resulting in the bruises I've had all my life._

"I didn't do all of my chores and Molly wanted help getting ready for her and Davis' date." I saw Armin shift uncomfortably. "Am I interrupting something? Did I call during one of those, hardcore Armin study sessions?" I joked, laughing slightly.

"Oh... Uhh y-yah. "A blush appeared on his cheeks. “But I was just about to take a break.” His voice seemed to get higher as the sentence went on. Armin looked at his lap, trying to be nonchalant, then back up with a completely red face.

“Ok. So that hot blonde last night. Tell me you got his number.” At that, I received a confused look. Sighing, I elaborated. “The one who’s dick was practically up your ass while you were all up on him.” “Eren!” he screeched and covered his face, causing me to laugh.

“What, did Armin lose his virginity.” I had reverted to baby talk. The blonde had had worse conversations with me in public and not gotten near as embarrassed as he currently looked.

“Would you please just shut up?!” Armin dropped his hands with a mortified look, his gaze shifting to an area off camera.

“Sorry kiddo. But seriously. Tell me you got his number.” With a small smile appearing on his lips, I knew he did. “Good. I’m a great judge of character.” Armin scoffed causing me to glare. “Anyways. He seems older. And I mean a lot. But the guy also seems like a big teddy bear. I know he’d take care of you.” Armin’s smile grew as I talked.

“Speaking of numbers, I hope you don’t mind that I gave Erwin’s friend your number.” He now seemed less nervous and more curious.

“Sorry Ar. Your playing match maker didn’t work.” The blonds face dropped. “I broke my phone loser. Why else am I calling you on skype instead of texting you.”

“Eren, really? How this time?”

“Jean pissed me off at work” I lied, rubbing the back of my neck. “So I threw it against the wall.” _That sounds convincing enough._

“Jesus Eren, how will you live? Your phone is a part of you?”

“Shut up smart ass.” Armin’s eyes looked off the screen again before blushing and looking back. “Ar. You seem very distracted. I’ll let you get back to studying.” I sighed.

“Sorry Eren. My grandpa needs help.” I knew that was a lie but Armin hung up before I could call him out.

“Bye to you too.”

 

I closed my computer and set it on the ground. “I could go for a run.” I said to myself and stood to change. Pulling on a grey hoodie and a pair of sweat pants. It took a while; I was still soar. After a break, I managed to pull on trainers. Quietly, my feet slipped into Davis and Molly’s room. There was an envelope, most likely from Kenny. In it, there were a couple hundred dollars. Taking the money, I pressed it into my pocket. _It’s mine anyways._ Walking down the stairs and straight out the door, I started running.

 

It was something that I really needed. Even though it was raining, the air helped my mood immensely. Feeling at the cash in his pocket, I decided I deserved a better phone. Making my destination the Apple store, I pulled up my hood and ran harder. The feeling of burning legs made me feel alive. Getting to the shop, I walked in and immediately felt out of place. Everyone in the store was staring at me like I was a groundling. “Can I help you?” A blonde lady from behind the counter got my attention. I walked closer and took off my hood. She immediately flushed.

“Uh… yah. I need a phone. And thought an I was in the mood for something high class.” I ran a hand through my hair. “I’m looking at the 6S”

“Ah. Good choice.” She turned around and started unlocking a cabinet. When the lady turned back with four boxes. “It comes in four colo-”

I cut her off, “Black please.” The look I then got told me she didn’t agree but pushed the box forward and rung it up. I paid and left, looking at the receipt. _Call me;) 845-962-5858._ Groaning I tossed the paper in the trash outside of the store and walked to the café close by.

 

After getting a coffee, I sat down and tied to figure out the phone. With the pressure sensing and the technology, I was completely confused. Everything about it was confusing. I was pulled out of thought by someone tapping my shoulder. “Excuse me?” I turned to see the man from the other night. “All the other seats here are taken. Mind if I…” he pointed to the empty seat.

“Oh, uhh yah. Go ahead.” With that, the man sat down. When he could see my face, he made a weird expression. “What?” I asked nervously

“You look familiar.” I raised an eyebrow and acted confused. The man took a sip of his coffee before turning his attention back to me. “Did you used to work for or with me?”

“No sir. I’m 16. And I work at a pizza place.” I looked back down at my new phone. It was still hard to understand.

“Tell me your name kid. That’ll probably remind me.” He leaned on the table, moving closer and squinting at me. Really trying to process.

“E-Eren.” Almost immediately his face softened.

“Ah. You’re the brat who was drooling over my car the other night.” He shook his head. “You probably don’t remember. Levi…” He referred to himself. I nodded and looked back down. Levi followed my gaze and pulled the phone out from under me. “New phone?”

“Yah. Some dick threw my last one into oncoming traffic.” I shrugged my shoulders “Thought I deserved an upgrade. I actually got it about ten minutes.” He nodded as I talked. “But it’s so complicated. I hate smart phones.”

“What, did you have a flip phone?” He almost laughed, almost shocked.

“No…” I bit my lip and rubbed the back of my neck. “It was a slide key board.”

 

We sat and talked for another hour. He wouldn’t ask or answer any personal questions. Soon, Levi stood. “This was fun and all brat but I should go. I have shit to do and a stupid party tomorrow. Being an adult sucks, so stay a brat.” He patted my head and left. I debated asking for a number but realized I’d probably never see him again.

 

I stood and sighed, having bought an album on ITunes (After trying for thirty minutes). Looking at the time I decided to head home. Shoving the earbuds in my head, I ran back home.


	8. Authors note

Ok. Guys, I know you all want me to continue. I'm having a huge writers block. I'll try to post all of my spring break but I NEED ideas. What do you guy want to see? I'm all about fanservice. So just let me know.  
<3Cass

 

 **Update:**  
Things i'm gonna do.

-Armin POV

-Levi POV (thanks to two people's ideas that I _really_ like)

-Back story for Levi.

-many.many. _many_ kinks

 

 

Looking forward to y'all's reactions.


	9. Chapter Eight

Stepping in I was grabbed. “OK cunt. Sit your ass down.” Davis threw me to the couch. Looking around, Kenny met my eyes with a devilish grin. He was in a very fancy suit, hair out of his face and nothing out of place like a proper business man. “Kenny was so satisfied last time that he’s taking you for tonight and tomorrow. You’ll be home by Monday and the school knows you won’t be in Monday because you have the flu.” This had to be Kenny’s plan. Davis never thought in advance. “Got it?” I nodded, knowing there was no way out of it. “Good. Now go pack an overnight bag.” He then, pushed me off the couch and towards the other man. Kenny chuckled and pulled me onto his lap.

“We’re going to have a lot of fun.” He whispered before biting the skin right under my ear, casing an involuntary shiver. “Oh, are you going to be responsive this time?” As I felt his hand slide to squeeze my ass, I stood slowly. Turning, I kissed his cheek and mentally cringed.

“I’ll go pack.” With that, I moved to the steps. Hurrying up them, my face dropped. I didn’t want to be home but I sure as hell didn’t want to be with Kenny.  Half way up the stairs I heard Davis’s voice.

“Have fun Ackerman. Oh and the brat doesn’t have any nice clothes. He’ll probably embarrass you. Like, really fucking bad. Here’s a tip. He gets loose when he has wine.” “I don’t think he’ll be too much trouble.” Kenny’s voice made ma almost want to come back. I shook my head and hurried upstairs. Packing quickly, I made sure my phone was hidden in some socks. After everything was packed I headed downstairs. Stopping, I heard Kenny’s voice, Davis nowhere to be seen. “Of course I’m going Dipshit! And with a little arm candy. Don’t forget to bring the c… Of there you are Eren.” Kenny noticed me and smiled, standing. “I’ll let you go.” And with that, he hung up. “I’ll take your bag for you.” I wasn’t even given the chance to answer before he took the bag and dragged me to the car. “Have you ever worn a suit Eren?” Kenny asked after we had started driving. “N-no.” My voice was quiet, making Kenny chuckle.

“That’ll change today.” He hummed, pulling up at a stop sign and leaned over towards me. My moving away forced Kenny to grab my head and roughly pull me into his lips. The man gave my hair a tug when I didn’t open my lips. He tossed me away and growled a “Fine” Before he continued to drive. This time his driving was more… angry. I feared the car would crash, but it never did. Closing my eyes, I begged to every god for them to kill me now. The car stopped and as I opened my eyes, Kenny was pulling me out of the car and into a tailor. “Hurry the fuck up.”

Inside I stood with my head hung low. Kenny was talking to a man about getting my suit. “So he’s never been sized?” The tailor asked. “No he hasn’t. Now hurry the fuck up. I need it by tomorrow.” Kenny pushed me towards the man who led me to a back room. He introduced himself as Nile and started measuring me. I was tense and had no desire to do anything with the man outside.

“So how did someone like you get involved with… him?” Nile asked. I wasn’t sure how to answer, Making up some bullshit about college tuition and sugar daddies. The man seemed to believe me but still seemed concerned. “You should leave after your tuition is paid off. He seems abusive.”

“I am. It’s just I need to get all my bills are paid. About three years.” That was the time until Eren graduated. Then he could leave his hell. “Thank you for your concern but he doesn’t hit me... Were just rough is all.” He forced himself to blush and seemed embarrassed.  

Nile nodded, chuckling as he measured Eren. After a time passed the suit was finished and when Kenny saw it his face stayed cold. He just paid and quickly led him to the car. The drive was silent. But that didn't keep Kenny from gripping the boys thigh tightly. The brunette didn't dare try and move it. In fact, he didn't even move. After what felt like a year, they pulled up to an expensive house.

 The outside was completely white and glass. Eren just sat and stared at it, but it seemed Kenny had other plans. The older walked around and pulled the boy out of the car . "Move your ass." He growled. Eren stumbled as Kenny  pulled him to the front door, opening it and throwing the boy inside before walking to the stairs "you're sleeping out here. Maybe you'll be nicer to me tomorrow" he snapped and shut himself away. Eren got up and looked at the door, not dating to try and leave . He knew Kenny had planned for that. Laying on the couch, he almost immediately fell asleep. It was surprisingly comfortable. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, exhausted from the day.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Hiatus is over... for now. I haven't been getting any ideas and this is one that I got from one of my readers. So thank you. I know it's short but I hope you enjoy.

Eren woke up around noon. Kenny’s door was wide open, but upon investigation, the sadistic man was nowhere to be seen. Relieved, Eren wandered the large, and admittedly impressive house. There were three floors and a basement. The main floor was very light thanks to all the large windows, and open. There was a large living area, kitchen and copious bathrooms on every floor. Moving to the second floor, the brunette found a library and a few room. They looked like bedrooms. One looked like a game room. But it was strange. There was a pool table, dartboard, blackjack table, and a suspicious platform and pole in the center of the room. He quickly left the game room, not caring to know what the pole was for. On the top floor, Eren was surprised to almost find a pent house. It had an open floor plan with the normal. Living area, kitchen, one impressive bathroom, and a bedroom. Eren could see everything in the room thanks to the large window opposite the door. The entire floor seemed deserted, but cleaner than that. From waxed floors to bleached sheets, and the clothes folded neatly in the drawers, Eren deduced that someone must live here. Who, he didn’t think he wanted to know. He wanted to keep looking around when he heard his name being called in a rather angry voice. Cursing to himself, he rushed down the stairs to see a fuming Kenny.

“Where the fuck were you.” He snapped. Before I answered he tossed me towards the bathroom. “Get dressed. It’s already three and the drive is an hour. So, look presentable. Oh, and one more thing.” Kenny held up a small egg shaped item and a bottle of lube. “This too as punishment for last night.” He smirked before shoving the boy in the bathroom.

Eren frowned down at the egg knowing exactly what it was. He slowly undressed and poured some of the liquid on his fingertips, shutting his eyes before pushing a finger in. The image that popped into his mind was one he didn’t expect. It was the mystery man’s face. Suddenly, Eren’s hand wasn’t the one inside him. It was the man’s. The boy yelped, not in pain but pleasure for once.  
“Come on brat. Give me a show.” The voice wasn’t exact. But Eren could remember it was deep. Hell, he even felt the man’s eyes on him.

“Fuck” Eren gasped, pushing a second finger in. “G-god damn.” He quickly grabbed the egg and covered it in the liquid before pushing it into himself. As it went in, the door slammed open, making the mystery man disappear from the boy’s mind.

“One more thing.” Kenny said before kneeing Eren in the stomach, causing him to fall onto the ground, rolling over. He immediately felt something tight around his cock. “I talked to your father… You’re mine now. So, stay still this may hurt.” Almost immediately Eren shrieked, feeling the needle being stabbed through the tip of hid cock. Kenny was giving him a piercing.

“Get off me you bastard.” Eren started to panic, trying to get away but with a whistle, Kenny was soon joined by two large men who held the brunette down.

“Stay still. Wouldn’t want to rip it now would we?” the man smirked. With a whimper, Eren gave up, knowing he couldn’t win. Soon, the needle was replaced with a small ring.

“I hate you.” Eren spat at him, suddenly feeling the egg vibrate. “Ah! ~” he gasped as it pushed against his prostrate. "Stop it! Please!"

"That's more like it." Kenny turned it off and stood. "Act proper tonight or you'll regret it." He warned the other before taking off the cock ring. "Get dressed"

Eren stayed still for a few minutes, soon standing and starting to slowly dress. There was a brand-new hair brush on the counter next to some palmade. Ignoring the two things, he walked to the mirror and made sure his face was clear of tears. He didn’t bother tying the now bow tie, walking out with the shirt untucked. He looked like a mess.

"Sit the fuck down"

He did as he was told, only to relieve receive a hard slap to his cheek. Kenny turned his back to get the brush and palmade, getting the hair out of the boy’s face before grabbing a bottle of foundation that matched Eren’s skin tone exactly. He covered the bruise forming on in his cheek as well as the ones on his neck from previous men. "God were gonna be late. " he growled as he tied his tie.  "Come on cunt. And tuck your fucking shirt in."

He found himself being pulled once more, this time out of the house as Kenny filled him in on what he'd need to know. Eren was supposed to act like Kenny's nephew. If anyone touched him, tell the other immediately.  No stuttering. And most difficult of all, no cumming no matter what. The brunette already knew that one would be the hardest.

The entire car drive, Kenny groped the boy. And his touch was everywhere. Once getting to his groin, Eren winced. "None of that either. I'm the only one who can touch you."

"Yes, sir." Eren said hopelessly.

"Oh. I like that. It sounds mannered." Kenny smirked evilly at him before turning onto the highway. "Trust me, there are many things you be calling me. I'll train you to be a good little slut for me and whoever I let have at you." At this the boy just looked out the window, not daring to ask what he meant by training. The rest of the drive was filled with tense silence and classical music that made Eren want to vomit.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Remember, tell me what you think should happen. I'm always needing ideas. Don't worry, I'll credit you. I got this idea from xXxRogueYaoiGirlxXx. It's a bit altered but still all started from them. So a big thanks. And yes, sephiro90 I am continuing. I promise I will finish this story. I am inspired by all your support. Thank you guys.

About three hours into the night, good was put out for the guests. Unable to resist, Eren walked towards the table and far away from Kenny. He filled a plate with food and headed to the balcony after having accepted a glass of champagne. The balcony was empty and peaceful. Eren hoped that Kenny wouldn't notice the brunette’s disappearance. Sitting down he ate, thinking about how the man treated him. "Fucking cunt" the brunette growled, taking out the pack of cigarettes he had managed to smuggle, lighting up one of the cancer sticks. "Those are bad for you brat." A voice said as Eren took a big inhale. He looked up, surprised to see the man that had popped into his head not 4 hours ago. "Mind if I join you?”

"Sure” He stood with the stick in his mouth, stowing away the pack and the lighter away “Seriously though. A pretty face like yours. Smoking will ruin that.” The man cocked an eyebrow, smirking as the boy’s face went red as he stuttered a ‘thank you’ as he leaned over the rail, taking a deep inhale. A hand was put on his shoulder, making the boy jump and quickly flinch towards the man, stopping centimeters from his face. Eren had to avoid licking his lips due to the closeness.

“I’m Levi.” The raven almost purred, seeming to not mind the lack of distance. His hand slowly slipped from Erens shoulder, down to his waist. “I-I remember you. I’m Eren.” The boy whispered, not noticing Levi getting closer. A sudden jolt brought Eren back to reality and away from Levi. _The egg. Fuck._ He let out a gasp, quick to cover his mouth, rushing off after apologizing as the egg vibrated against his prostate at the highest setting. Originally, Eren planned to find Kenny, but he couldn’t quick enough. He whimpered and hid in the bathroom. After locking the door, he shed his very expensive suit. Almost as soon as the clothes were clear, Eren hit an orgasm, Levi coming back into his mind as he bit into his hand attempting to quiet himself.

On the wave was over, Eren could barely feel the egg inside him. He panted and cleaned himself up/ Redressed, the brunette ventured out to find the man who was probably looking for him. As he searched he felt a harsh grip on his shoulder, turning to see a fuming Kenny.

“Where the fuck have you been, Bitch?” The man growled in a low voice to avoid attracting unwanted eyes. Unbeknownst to the pair, though, another person was looking for Eren. Kenny grabbed the boy by the scruff of the neck, looking playful as he dragged the other off and down the street into an all way a good distance from the party. “So, who were you whoring yourself out to, huh? Was it the Department Head?” He growled as he picked Eren up by his throat, lifting his feet off the ground and slamming him against the brick wall. “St-Stop it!” Eren whimpered as Kenny threw him to the ground with a force that knocked the wind out of him. Taking his vulnerability, the man ripped his clothes off. The brunette soon gained his breath and tried to crawl away, not caring that he was nude.  

“You think I’m letting you go without punishment?” Kenny snarled, giving dozens of swift kicks to the boy’s ribs. “Does it feel good bitch? Time for you to see who you belong to.” He was quick to flip Eren over, pinning him gown roughly as he ripped the egg out of him. “Now shut the fuck up or you’ll regret it.” He snapped and slammed him down as he struggled. Eren groaned as his head slammed into the concrete. His vision began to cloud and darken.

Two hours passed before Kenny moved off the unconscious boy. The once smooth skin had been cut and scratched deeply. Large welts covered with blood made up most of his body then his actual tan skin.  Eren’s hair was matted was many substances -cum, blood, urine-. As for the poor boy’s face, a large cut stretched from the corner of his eye to his ear lobe, crimson liquid covering the nonresponsive face. He barely registered being picked up and carried but was too weak to open his eyes and see who was holding him so closely. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren let out a whimper as he shifted, eyes slowly cracking open. He found he was in a very soft bed. Not his own for sure. The suit he had worn earlier had been replaced by a large T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Reaching up, Eren felt stitches where the cut was as well as the lack of scabbed blood. He had been cleaned, the soft brunette hair had even been washed and shampooed. This confused Eren deeply. 

“Thanks for your help Erwin. I’ll let you know how he is when he wakes up.” A voice sounded from outside the door along with a deeper mumble. The door soon opened and the male from the party, Levi walked in. “Oh, you’re up.” He seemed surprised. “How do you feel Eren?” The brunette touched the stitched once more. “What happened?”

“I was hoping you could tell me.” Levi started. “You disappeared and when I went to find you I found you in a puddle of filth. Who were you with last night that did that to you?”

Eren swallowed, knowing not to say who. “I-I don’t remember.” He lied. “What do you mean filth?” He looked to the side. “You were raped. Tell me who it was brat. I’m just trying to help you.” He sighed having seen through Eren’s lie. The boy looked shocked. “It… I wasn’t raped. H-he just fucked me.” He shrugged before laying down.

“Tch…” Levi stepped closer and sat on the bed. “Whatever. Now seeing as whoever you were with before, I plan to keep you from, you’ll be living with me. Though I will need payment. And I assume you don’t have a job we’ll need to work something out.” He said and quirked an emotionless eyebrow. Levi’s words made Eren panic internally but he swallowed, thinking Levi was just like everyone else. Nodding in agreement, the brunette slowly moved forward and began unbuttoning the raven’s pant. “U-um brat?” He looked up at Levi who stopped him. “I guess I can p-pay you like this… Sir” Eren’s eyes looked broken as he looked at the other. But, to much surprise, the older man stood up and rebuttoned his pants. “I wasn’t talking about your body. I’m not forcing that on you. Ok? I was thinking more like getting you a job once your better.”


	12. Chapter Eleven

Eren seemed to settle in, healing quickly. He had worked around the house doing chores for Levi but, he felt a bit trapped. As the weeks pass uneventfully, the brunette came to the decision to go on his own, being treated more like a burden then a house guest. He managed to get a job where he worked only when Levi was gone. The boy saved money, tending to come home with $200 in tips a night. After saving up he managed to find an apartment for rent. Eren put in a deposit and sighed before moving to start dinner. He looked at the clock. “Levi’s normally home around now. Where the hell is he?” he sighed and moved to set the table. Sitting down he waited a bit longer before giving up and starting to eat. That’s when he heard the door open and Levi walked in with a tall blonde clinging to him. The pair were flushed and stumbling as the blonde pressed Levi against the door, kissing him roughly. He didn’t know why, but Eren felt his chest tightened. In an act of jealousy, he cleared his throat and stood, knocking the chair over. The raven looked over and glared at him as he cleared the table and put Levi’s food in the fridge.

“Why are you so loud?” He grumbled and pulled Erwin towards his bedroom. “Take my card and get a hotel for the night. I don’t want you hanging around here and bugging us.” Levi tossed his wallet at Eren and locked the bedroom door.

“W-what?” Eren looked at the door and then down at the wallet. He felt an odd feeling but knew what he had to do. Going into his room and gathering his very few clothes that had been bought for him. Quickly the brunette took the debit card and hurried out of the house and to the closest store, taking money out of the card.

“400 should be enough… I’m not getting a fucking hotel.” He grumbled and went back to Levi’s, slipping the card in his mail slot before grabbing his phone and calling the only person he wanted to see. Armin.

 

As the sun flooded the window, Levi groaned. His whole body ached and a pair of arms wrapped around him. This confused him deeply. As the raven turned his eyes went wide as he saw his best friend, naked, and holding him. Looking under the covers Levi noted he was stripped as well. “Fuck no!” He said, jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom, turning the shower on. Getting in he winced, the water burning but he didn’t change it as he scrubbed a layer of skin away. “God damnit what have I done… Fuck!” He growled and punched the tiled wall. “Eren had to have heard. Maybe even seen.” Levi said to himself before getting out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself.

Levi moved to his room and pulled on pants, glancing at Erwin in disgust before moving to Eren’s room. “Eren can I come in?” He asked as he knocked, waiting. Getting no response, he asked again. And again, he received silence. “Eren I’m coming in…” Levi warned before opening the door to see the now empty room. The sight made him sigh. Hearing movement behind him, Levi turned to see a hung-over Erwin stumbling out of the bedroom fully dressed.

“Levi? Wh-why am I here?” He asked, not remembering the night. “After we got off work we went out for drinks. But I can’t remember anything after that.”

“Just leave.” Levi said with no emotion evident. Erwin was surprised, walking close. That’s when Levi snapped. “Get the fuck out.” Stopping the blonde, he sighed.  
“Don’t blame me for whatever’s got you so sour.” He shook his head before leaving, knowing he had to make a phone call.

 

Levi called Eren’s phone, walking away from the room and down the stairs. “Pick up pick up!” He begged, worried about where Eren had gone. Even after 53 calls, he got no answer. “Fucking brat pick up your god damn phone.

The brunette laid on Armin’s couch, having not slept all night. He didn’t know why it hurt. “Not like we were dating r-right?” He said to himself. Sitting up he looked at his phone. Seeing all the calls from Levi he sighed and stood. “better get out before his grandpa wakes up.”

Eren left the small home and wandered through the streets before stopping at his old house. He looked at the place that had been his personal hell for the longest time and looked at the ground. Slowly he walked up to the door. Knocking Eren waited. He was surprised that Davin answered the door looking clean and actually normal. His easy-going look dropped as soon as he saw Eren. “Fuck off. You have no place here anym- “

“I just want my clothes asshole. Now move.” Eren snapped, not in the mood as he used the small bag he held to push the man out of the way.

Davis looked at Eren pissed. “I want you out of this fucking house you piece of shit. The only reason you should be here is to get on your knees and get throat fucked.” the man snarled. Obviously getting even more irritated when Eren ignored him. He grabbed him by his hair and pulled him back, slamming him into a wall. “Listen to me you cunt.” He growled and pressed close to Eren, quickly moving to bite Eren’s neck hard. The action caused the younger to begin struggling, shouting obscenities at Davis. “You made a mistake coming back here boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the short chapter. But I wanted to get something posted. Keep the feedback coming. It's my fuel and muse...  
> What do you all think is next to come? Let me know.


	13. Authors note

Hey guys. It's gonna be a little bit before the next chapter. I'm so sorry but school just started back up, I moved, and I recently got into a car accident. So I have a lot on my plate. Again. I'm so sorry.  
Anyway, If you all want to chat just follow me on tumblr. Cassidy-aus tag it with FallingForBruises   FFBArt   FFB  
I would love to talk to all of you and I want to challenge the artistic ones of you to make some art. Id love to see how you all interpret the character's, the story, everything. Also, I don't have much to do while on bed rest.


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys.  
> Sorry it's been so long but I haven't had many good ideas. This one kinda just hit me. Tell me what you think.

Davis gripped Eren’s hair and dragged him up the flight of stairs to the all too familiar room. He was muttering about being good for nothing. “I bet Kenny got tired of you. Not that I expected anything less. You look like shit. Who’d want to keep you around?” At hearing this, the boys mind flooded with images of Levi and Erwin. He felt Davis was right, knowing he was always right. Heart breaking, Eren gave up as his body went limp.

After chaining the boy up, Davis pulled out his phone before giving Kenny a call. From what Eren heard, Davis demanded double in trade for returning him. And it seemed the man agreed. The day passed quickly as Eren sat there, unmoving, feeling the pain of his shattered heart. His phone buzzed and buzzed and buzzed before it eventually died. He thought he knew who it was, too numb to even pick it up.As the sun set, heavy footsteps sounded up the stairs. The brunette just sat there, stoic as his broken crush always had been… Except, apparently, with Erwin. Tears pricked his eyes before Kenny burst through the door.

“You little shit” He growled before grabbing the boy’s throat, bruising the already purple skin. “Do you know the amount of money you cost me?”

Hearing this, he looked up with an emotionless, glazed over expression, Eren whispered “I’m sorry sir. I’ll pay you back with what little I have.” Biting his cheek, he dug into his boxers to pull out a plastic bag full of money. The money he had saved for his freedom. Handing it over he also surrendered his now useless phone. This attitude made Kenny show his teeth in a disgusting smile.

“That’s a good boy. Come on. I have yet to properly… hmm test you” the man growled softly and forced his lips on Eren’s, seeming pleased when the brunette didn’t fight back. “Good. Keep this up and you’ll be rewarded. First things first, lets get you dressed properly. No more of this disgusting shit. Plus, we can’t let important people knowing I’m consorting with a man. We’ll fix you. You’ll have a lot of doctors to see soon. You’ll be pretty, I promise. Just keep listening to me like a good boy.” This declaration confused Eren as he looked down, nodding.

Once Kenny had the brunette at his home, he led him to a room that Eren didn’t remember when he explored. “And This is my room. You’ll sleep in the cage under my bed… Unless I tell you otherwise.” The man started before moving to sit Eren on the bed “Your clothes will be in my closet, but separate… All your belongings must fit inside a chest.”

As Eren listened he nodded, saying ‘yes sir’ every now and then.

“I will pick your clothes out every morning. If nothing is set out you are to stay nude. I’ll give you a list of chores every day that I expect to be done by the time I come home from work. No drugs, alcohol, or guests. If you’re good you can have friends over. But only if I’m here and I tell you that you can. And you’ll wear this 24/7…” He smirked, holding up a collar. It looked simple but Eren noticed a red light by the buckle as Kenny moved to put it on him. “Do you understand?”

Another ‘yes sir’ fell from his lips, feeling nothing but shame as Kenny began unbuttoning his pants.

“Now… Lay back and don’t make a sound.” He commanded before crawling over Eren. “And if you do, I’ll break you.”

The experience was not fun, but Eren did as he was asked, staying quiet through it all. Once he was finished, Kenny moved him to the floor and into the cage before moving to take a shower. Eren whimpered and curled up and shook. The tile was cold on his stripped body as he laid there for over an hour before Kenny returned, his chest bare and a towel around his hips. He unlocked the cage, and told Eren to come out. “Your clothes should be here by now.” He hummed before changing and walking towards the door. When he noticed Eren wasn’t following, he beckoned him.

As they got to the living room a black chest with bronze detailing and a large padlock. If he were in a better mindset, Eren would have though the chest was gorgeous. What looked like gold branched covered the surface, all connecting where the lock was. Obviously, Kenny had the key, as he walked forward and opened the box. He looked through it for a while, pulling out a dress. “Can’t have my toy looking embarrassing. Now can we?” Kenny smirked before handing the dress over to, what Eren assumed, was a butler. “And don’t forget the… You know…” He said almost evilly as the other man grabbed Eren roughly by the arm and dragged him back to a room, looking over him in disgust.

“How does a worthless shit like you have the pleasure to be his.” He growled as soon as the door was shut, seemingly jealous of Eren. “I’ve been by his side for over 15 years and he takes in a piece of shit like you.” The man took time to look over Eren, who stayed silent. “It’s those damn eyes.” He spat, pinning Eren to the wall. “Maybe I should ruin them, pop them out. Then he’ll drop you.”

The brunette whimpered but stayed quiet, not knowing what to do as the butler pressed against him, a thumb approaching his right eyes. But it stops as a knock came.

“Charlie. What’s taking so long?”

The man growled and glared at Eren, “Sorry sir, he’s putting up a fight” Charlie replied, suddenly flipping Eren and rushing to put a corset on him, pushing his chest into the wall as he pulled the lacing hard and tight, stealing Eren’s breath. A loud, breathless noise escaped him. The brunette could see Kenny had stayed by the door as he was forced into the corset, lingerie and a tight black dress. It was obvious. He was being made to look like a woman.

As soon as Charlie finished dressing Eren, he suddenly slapped him across the cheek.

“Charlie, I’m growing impatient.” Kenny growled and almost immediately, the boy was shoved out of the room. “What was that noise I heard?” He asked, noticing the handprint on Eren’s cheek. “Did you lay a hand on my property?”

“Yes sir. Only because he tried to make an advance towards me.” Charlie lied. “He said that you we’re disgusting and claimed to want a real man. I respect you way too much to let him say such things.” Kenny’s eyes snapped to Eren in fury as the other smirked and simulated popping someone’s eyes out. Eren’s eyes widened as he shook his head as he did the only thing he thought would be able to help. He threw himself to cling onto Kenny and begged him to believe. “No. He’s lying. He pinned me to the wall and almost popped my eyes out. He called me disgusting. I didn’t say anything to him. Please believe me.” The boy whimpered, hoping the man would believe him. But obviously he didn’t. Kenny pulled his hand back and punched Eren directly in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.   
“You think you can do better than me. Well ill show you how much you deserve” he snapped before dragging the whimpering boy by his hair. “You’re lucky you have to look presentable tonight or I’d turn you black and blue.” Kenny continued as he threw Eren into a room full of women, snapping at them. “Have him ready by dinner” before leaving and locking the door.


	15. Chapter Thirteen

He felt utterly humiliated. The dress clung to him in all the most exposing ways. Along with a face full of makeup, a fake beauty mark, and eye lash extensions, Eren's hair was long and synthetic. The strange women forced a bra on him using silicone cups to fill it in and completely changed his figure. As they finished and stepped aside, he got a chance to get a look at himself in the mirror. Suddenly he began to sob.  
"Shh. Don't cry. Your makeup will run dear" the red headed girl walked over and hugged him. "You look beautiful. The master isn't so bad. But if you want, I know how to take the edge off, maybe calm you down a bit." She hummed and pulled Eren away from the others. "Call me Isabel sweetie. Sit down and hold out your arm."  
He nodded and did as he was told, sitting back as he was given an elastic strip.  
"Wrap this around your upper arm" Isabel instructed before melting something and filling a syringe with is as Eren watched, the strap wrapped around his upper arm loosely. "No sweetie. Put one end in your mouth" she laughed and moved the band between his teeth. "And wrap it around twice before holding it in the same hand" she said and let go "make sure your dominant hand is free" Isabel let go as she handed him the syringe. "Now just do it." She smiled and stepped back.   
Eren shook his head, not sure if he could do it. "Can you do it for me?" He asked around the band.  
"No sweetie. You have to do it at your own will."  
With a sigh, he tightened the band and slowly pushed the needle into his skin, wincing as he pumped whatever it was into his veins. His body filled with a sudden warmth as he released the band and pulled the needle out, dropping it as he slouched into the chair. Eren didn't even feel Isabel cleaning his arm and covering up where the needle hole was.  
"Hey, Eren sweetie. You have dinner with the master. Do you think you'll be ok?" She asked, only getting a hum "Just keep close to him. If you need anymore or something stronger, the girls seem to love you. I'm sure they wouldn't mind sharing." Eren gave a dazed nod, slowly standing up. "I'll take you to the dining room " Isabel smiled and touched up his makeup before taking his arm.

As they arrived to the dinning area Isabel kissed his cheek. "Be a good boy for him and he'll treat you good" she whispered before taking her leave. Eren watched her for a moment before practically floating into the room, not caring anymore as he took the empty seat next to Kenny as he felt all eyes on him.  
"Well hello there beautiful" a stranger on Eren's other side commented with a smirk. But Eren didn't even spare him a look, immediately wrapping around Kenny's arm, nuzzling into him.  
"Sorry I'm late. The girls wanted to make sure I looked perfect for you" Eren hummed, feeling Kenny's hand on his thigh.  
"Well my love. You look absolutely stunning" he whispered, kissing Eren. Thanks to the drugs in his system, his mind showed Kenny as Levi, causing Eren to kiss back. The man seemed genuinely surprised as he squeezed Erens thigh. "Now let's make introductions. This is my nephew. Levi Ack-"  
"Rivaille" the short man correct. Though sadly Erens eyes once again deceived him when he glanced at Levi, seeing Davis. "Have we met?" Levi seemed curious as he looked over the woman   
"Yes but you threw me away. I have no interest in you anymore." He sighed before looking back at Kenny. "Love may I have a glass of red wine?" Eren smiled, unknown to the amount of control he had over Kenny.  
"Of course" he nodded, eyes all over Eren as he signaled Charlie to bring a glass. The brunette thanked him with a simple kiss on the cheek.  
After dinner was served, Kenny introduced Eren to everyone else but he didn't seem interested. As his nephew continued to stare at Eren, Kenny grew jealous and pulled the boy into his lap. "Desert will be out soon and I would love it if you'd let me feed you. Is that alright?"  
Eren giggled and nodded, nestling into his chest.   
Suddenly Levi stood "oh my god... Eren? Eren Jaeger? What have you done to him uncle?!" The small man growled, furious.  
But it wasn't Kenny who responded. It was Eren. He shot Levi a dangerous look. "Will you shut up already? Especially when you have no clue what you're even talking about. You threw me away and now you have no say bastard." He snapped at 'Davis'.   
Levi seemed utterly shocked, nodding slowly and quietly apologizing.  
Eren rolled his eyes before moving to whisper in Kenny's ear "How about we retire to our room?" He practically purred, already feeling the other growing hard even before he mutter his final word "master" just before licking the shell of his ear. Kenny set Eren on his feet, telling everyone they were retiring for the evening. The expression Levi gave wasn't stoic for once. He looked... Sad.  
Once in the hall Kenny chuckled "Seems my nephew has an eye for you "  
"Does that matter? Hmm?" Eren asked and pressed his back to the wall, pulling Kenny close as if to pin himself "kiss me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification   
> Eren was hallucinating Kenny was Levi and Levi was Davis


End file.
